


Perhaps We Didn't Think This Through

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Anodite, Anodyne, Comedy, F/M, Family, Omniverse, Perhaps We Didn't Think This Through, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Omniverse timeline, but not quite the Omniverse universe, a little altered. When Verdona arrives with her student, Ellastasia, she states that the young Anodite will be staying on Earth for a certain amount of time. The Tennysons discuss on what to do with her, as Ben and the others try to figure out why she's come if Anodyne isn't in danger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puzzling Predicaments

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters, except for my own character Ellastasia.

The air had gotten chilly within the last month at Bellwood. The whole Tennyson family was gathered together within Ben’s home; of course, Kevin was invited as well. It had been a year since Gwen’s leaving for college, and the young woman was able to make some time to visit her home before the holiday break. The radio was on in the background as Sandra Tennyson placed out more snacks on the table. Carl and Frank were discussing the newest happenings in current events with Ken, and Max was describing a new recipe to Ben and Kevin. Gwen sighed at the sight, turning to her mother and aunt, she smiled, “You really didn’t have to do this. I even told Ben not to tell you guys, because I wanted it to be a surprise. You even got Ken to come home.”

"Well, I’m glad he did tell us," Natalie placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder as the other held her cup of sparkling water. "As a parent, giving your child a surprise is always better than receiving one."

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a voice laughed, “Speaking of surprises.”

Everyone’s attention flew to the entrance, all Plumbers readying themselves in a stance before in stepped a very familiar face. An older woman with short hair that hit her chin, aged beautifully with her flesh, she smiled with her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

Max heaved a sigh with a crooked smile, “Verdona.”

Adjusting the hood of her cloak, the woman smiled in return, “Hello, Sweet Man.”

"Mom…" Carl and Frank looked to each other before back at their estranged mother.

"Grandma," both Gwen and Ben gaped, but not before another foot timidly entered the home.

A young woman stepped in; violet eyes with short red hair, only a little longer than Verdona’s, with clips to hold back her much longer bangs. It seemed a cloak was in fashion as she wore one matching the Anodite’s.

Suddenly, Max’s shoulders tensed visibly, earning the attention of his grandchildren. “Verdona,” his voice was low, “what’s going on?”

With a sigh of her own, she closed the front door behind her shadow with a wave of her hand and made herself comfortable on the couch, looking to her younger grandchildren and patting the two empty spots on either side of her in invitation. Reluctantly, Ben and Gwen looked to each other before sitting beside their ferocious grandmother. “Now, I want you all to say your greetings towards this lovely creature right here,” she gestured to the silent young woman who stood in the middle of the living room, earning everyone’s eyes. “This is Ellastasia. She’s a student of mine, and she’ll be staying here for a little bit.”

"Hold on, Verdona," Natalie called out with brows furrowed. "You can’t just decide that on your own. This is somebody else’s home, not yours."

"Natalie," Sandra grabbed a light hold on her sister-in-law’s arm. While Natalie was more willing to give Verdona a piece of her mind, Sandra was more inclined to keep quiet, trying to keep the peace.

"Verdona, explain," Max demanded, crossing his arms as he walked over towards the couch, meeting the Anodite’s eyes.

The woman shook her head, “Max, I’m sorry to say that the less you know, the better you’re off. She’s not going to be here too long.”

"Is there trouble on Anodyne?" he rose a worried brow.

Verdona smirked, and as her words were directed to her former husband she turned to Gwen and placed her hand on the young woman’s cheek. “There’s nothing to worry about. If Anodyne were in any serious danger, don’t you think I’d bring along my other wonderful granddaughter?”

"Sunny…" Ben mumbled as he resisted to shudder at the memory of his rather quirky cousin.

"Then, what’s going on, Mom?" Carl inquired. His face was serious, and his tone flat.

"You kids worry too much, I tell you." She sprung to her feet, giggling to herself as she gave Max a light pat on the cheek, "Sweet Man, I promise you, there’s nothing wrong. I only ask that you look after Ellastasia while she stays here. I’ll come to pick her up when everything is settled."

Before she had the chance to slip away, Max quickly grabbed the wrist waved in front of him, his voice softer as he spoke, “Take care of yourself, Doll.”

She paused, as if surprised, before grinning, “I will.”

And, without another thought, another word, in the blink of an eye, she was gone. The soft music of the background radio was now louder to the Tennysons’ ears as all eyes gathered on their new “guest”.

"That…was weird…" Kevin coughed out, walking over to the other side of the couch and placing his hands on Gwen’s shoulders.

"You mean you aren’t used to strange things by now?" Ben replied rhetorically, a quirk of his brow and upturn of the corner of his lips half-taunted Kevin, but the man ignored the response as Max looked to the Anodite that was left.

"I-I’m sorry," she bobbed her head. "My teacher is so willful…"

"Aren’t all Anodites?" Kevin dared her to say no, for it wasn’t like all he ever heard from that woman was how "free-spirited" Anodites were. It was enough to grind his nerves.

"Verdona is a little more than most," the younger rose her eyes to meet the Osmosian’s, surprising him as she seemed to scowl as well.

"Ellastasia, was it?" Max took a step towards her, hand outstretched. "Could you tell us why Verdona brought you here?"

The red-haired girl shook her head, “I’ve been instructed not to.”

"I see…" the old man turned his gaze towards his sons. “I suppose neither of you would be too willing to put a roof over her head for now."

Carl and Frank looked at each other, but Frank was the one to speak up, “Well…Dad…this is all so sudden. She just came and went, nothing was discussed…”

"You can’t take her in?" Natalie sounded hopeful at the prospect of Max taking care of the girl, but he shook his head.

"We’ve been so busy lately," he spoke of the Plumbers. "Ellastasia, was there anything else Verdona said to you?"

Adjusting the strings about the collar of her cloak, Ellastasia was a little frazzled as she looked to Ben and Gwen. “She said, she’d be happy if I were to stay with either of her children. Ben is someone to count on if there are any troubles, but Gwen would be best since we could benefit from each other as Anodite-sisters.”

"Grandpa Max," Gwen rose from her seat on the couch, walking over to the younger girl, a head shorter than herself. "I think it’d be best if she stayed with my parents."

"Gwendolyn!"

"Mom, Dad," she sighed. "Ben is out and about, just like Grandpa Max, he’s too busy to make sure she’s all right. She can’t stay with me when I go back to college, and she couldn’t stay with Kevin, we’d be too far away from here. Grandma said she wouldn’t be here long, so hopefully she’ll be going back home by the time I leave."

"And, if she doesn’t?" Natalie inquired to her daughter. "Gwen, we can’t take her in. It’s too…"

"Mom," Ken stepped in, placing a hand on his younger sister’s shoulder. "I agree with Gwen. If Gwen and Ellastasia could learn from each other, and if she’ll be all right under our roof, why not have her stay? It won’t be permanent."

"Kenneth!"

"Ben," Max started, the young man jumping to his feet and heading over.

"Yeah, Grandpa?"

"Why don’t you kids all head outside. We’re going to…try to discuss this."

 

* * *

"What do you think?" Kevin asked as he and Gwen sat beneath the tree in Ben’s front yard, glancing at the window where the "adults" were "discussing" their latest predicament.

Ellastasia was silent, sitting by herself atop the roof, trying to keep her eyes away from the Tennyson children and their friend. Even Ken was asked to leave, which he wasn’t nearly as insulted as Ben was, and the two males were kicking back and forth an old soccer ball Ben had lying around near the door. His mother was always saying that she meant to throw the darn thing out. It was mostly deflated, but it could still move about and only took a little more effort to kick than usual.

"It’s not like we really have a say in this," Gwen sighed. "I mean, we might have our opinions, but we don’t own the houses. Even if our parents view us as kids, they  _are_  aware that we aren’t anymore. This is just their decision alone.”

"There has to be  _some_ reason Grandma brought her here,” Ben released the last word with a bit of a struggle in his voice as he returned the ball to his older cousin, catching it just below his foot and adding, himself.

"But, what is it?" and he passed the ball back.

"Well, she said there’s nothing wrong with Anodyne," Kevin shrugged. "I’m sure she wouldn’t abandon the family she has there, despite her willfulness."

"And, she’s showing her trust in us," Gwen nodded.

"And, for an Anodite, she’s nothing like your grandmother or cousin."

"Maybe she’s a little down," Ken suggested. "She doesn’t look too happy to be here."

"Well, there’s always asking," Ben proposed. He kicked the soccer ball once more before turning around, running towards the tree and grabbing hold of a branch, swinging himself to try to get some footing.

Kevin snorted, “Why not just turn into Spidermonkey and get it done faster?”

"I’m perfectly capable of climbing a tree on my own, Kev," the young hero grunted as he finally sat himself atop the thick extension, the bark biting into his skin. He steadied himself, grabbing another branch and swinging onto it. Then another, before he was able to lose some distance between the branches and the roof, and with one careful leap, he landed atop his home, and he scurried over as calmly as he could towards the Anodite.

Hearing the commotion he was causing, the young woman couldn’t help but observe as he had climbed, and even when he made his way over in her direction. Her eyes were bold, Ben noticed, but they also seemed troubled. And, even a little bit lonely. And thinking of that, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson wasn’t sure on how to start the conversation.

**-**


	2. Ella

“I’m sorry,” Ellastasia’s voice was low and soft as she turned her eyes to the edge of the rooftop. “Was there something that you wanted?”

Ben’s voice felt dry, and before he spoke he clumsily set himself beside the young woman, half a foot of space between their shoulders. While she kept her knees to her chest, his legs stretched out as he leaned back on the palms of his hands. His eyes peeked over to her before up at the evening sky that was forming above. “I thought I’d see how you were doing,” Ben admitted. “I mean, it doesn’t always feel the best to be alone in a new world.” When the Anodite said nothing in return, he turned his torso to face her and held out his hand, “I’m Ben.”

Violet orbs flickered in his direction, her head ducking, “I remember.”

The teen’s hand fell as he attempted a smile, “Right. Sorry, it just felt better for me to say it myself.”

“Are all humans like that?”

Ben shrugged, “It’s common curtesy for people to introduce themselves, but if someone else does it for you, that’s okay, too. I guess I’m just a little redundant.”

“That’s fine,” she murmured. “It means you’re trying to be polite, and make me feel welcomed.” She looked to him, smiling softly as her brows furrowed, “Thank you.”

His own smile quirking at the corners of his lips, Ben stood, offering his hand out as his eyes kept with the young Anodite’s, “It’s nothing. Come on, I’ll reintroduce you to the guys.”

Almost hesitantly, Ellastasia took hold of the galactic hero’s invitation. His grip on her hands gentle as he slowly guided her to her feet. He turned and she followed on his heel until they hit the edge. He looked to her, as if he had forgotten that they were on the roof. The red-haired young woman shrugged before she levitated, Ben understanding and deciding to climb down the tree; an easier task than the reverse.

By the time Ben landed on his feet, Ellastasia delicately joined him, stares from the other earthlings on her and her arms wrapped about her middle, eyes falling. However, Ben placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention as he looked to his friends and family, “Ellastasia, these are my cousins Gwen and Ken, and Gwen’s boyfriend Kevin.”

“Hey, there,” Ken waved.

“How’s it goin’?” Kevin gave a bob of his head in acknowledgement.

Gwen, however, stepped up to Ellastasia, beaming a smile as she held out her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ellastasia.”

Returning the smile, Ellastasia took hold of Gwen’s hand with both of her own, “You are my Anodite sister. You may call me ‘Ella’. Please.”

**-**


	3. Ready Approximately When...

Everyone was called back into the house, each feeling a little anxious. The Tennyson family had no ties to this girl, but the younger generation wanted to help her if she really needed it, especially when it seemed as though she was just forced to play along with their grandmother’s will. They were very familiar with how crafty the woman could be. The young adults were seated on the couch, Ellastasia in the middle between Ben and Gwen, the five adults before them stood in an exhausted manner as they obviously had a rough time debating the situation.

“All right,” Natalie sighed. “After much deliberation, we’ve decided that Ellastasia may stay with us until your grandmother returns.” Before anyone could rejoice, she added, “Only until then. If Verdona doesn’t return by the time Gwen goes back to school, she has to leave. Understand?”

Gwen shot to her feet, feeling defensive of the young Anodite, but Ellastasia had risen to her feet, as well, and placed a hand upon the red-haired young woman’s shoulder, “Thank you very much, ma’am.” She gave a bob of her head in thanks before turning to Gwen, “Thank you, too, for speaking on my behalf. I look forward to learning a lot from you.”

At first feeling concerned, Gwen was quick to return her words with a smile, “Yeah, me, too.”

“Okay,” Sandra clapped her hands with a sigh. “I think it’s gotten late enough with all the excitement. Time to clean up and head home.”

Nobody objected. After the hullabaloo left behind by Verdona’s willfulness, not a single individual was in the mood to continue the party. It was a pity, considering the intentions of it in the first place.

When most of the mess was cleared, Gwen walked Kevin out to his car while Natalie and Frank said their good-byes to Max, Carl and Sandra. Ben looked to the Anodite who awkwardly stood away from the rest, silent as she observed the scene out the window.

Stepping beside her, he spoke, “They’ve been dating for a while.” Ellastasia jerked, looking at Ben with wide-eyes from being spooked by his sudden presence. “I have no idea what she sees in him.”

Her gaze went back to the spectacle. Kevin was leaning against his car, Gwen in his arms as they were merely embracing each other. Her head on his shoulder and his cheek atop her head. He was saying something she couldn’t hear as he closed his eyes, and Ellastasia felt an odd chill in her chest. As if she was suddenly empty.

“My cousin, Sunny,” Ben started up, earning her eyes once more, “you know her, right?”

The Anodite nodded, “Unfortunately, I do.”

At that, Ben chuckled, “Is she still that bad?”

“That girl will never change. She’ll become worse than Verdona soon enough.”

The young man rose a brow, “Is that even possible?”

“Yes,” was the immediate reply, “even Verdona knows when to be serious.”

“And, that’s why you’re here?”

The tone was inquisitive, but Ellastasia frowned at the boy, “I’m not allowed to say.”

“Then, can I ask something? If it’s not too personal?”

However, before anything else could be said, Gwen stepped back into the home, cheeks flushed as Kevin’s car was heard driving away. “Okay, I’m ready to go,” she informed her parents. Then, she looked to the Anodite, “Are you ready, Ella?”

“Yes,” the young woman answered, before turning to Ben. “It was a pleasure to meet you. Your grandmother spoke of you often.”

“Sh-She did?” Ben was a little surprised.

With a bob of her head, Ellastasia excused herself and walked over to Gwen who was meeting with her parents. Her eyes caught sight of Max, who seemed a little worried. “It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Max Tennyson,” she spoke clearly as she made eye-contact with him, before turning around swiftly to follow the other guests out and into their car.

Gwen sighed as she sat down, Ellastasia sitting beside her, seeming confused until she noticed how the other young Anodite woman buckled herself into her seat. She followed the example, hands then laying in her lap, until Gwen spoke to her.

“We’ll be sharing my room,” she informed her with a smile, “I hope that won’t be troublesome for you.”

Ellastasia shook her head, “No, I’m glad, so long as you don’t find me to be in the way.”

“Of course, not!” Gwen laughed. “We’ll have fun, but I do have to get some work done for school before heading back. Otherwise, we can really get to know each other. The only other Anodite I know aside from Grandma is Sunny, and…”

“Ben just mentioned her, as well,” Ellastasia gave a faint smile. “I hope she isn’t the only thing you imagine an Anodite to be. It’s a shame she has to be your first impression.”

Raising a brow, the other young woman inquired, “Are Anodites not as free-spirited as my grandmother makes them out to be?”

“They can be,” Ellastasia admitted. “Most are, but there are a few who are…not so much.”

“Are you that way?”

“Which way?”

“The ‘not so much’ way?” When Ellastasia fell silent for a moment, Gwen immediately added, “I’m sorry, if that’s too personal.”

“No, it’s not,” the Anodite shook her head. “I suppose I’m just obviously different. I’ve been told I take things too seriously, even when I’m having fun. Most other Anodites don’t talk to me, my parents are disappointed in having such a plain and boring child. Verdona is the only one who has tried to work with me. She’s taught me so many things, and I’m glad I get to experience this chance at observing another world, and be around someone who Verdona says I’m similar to.” She smiled at Gwen, “I suppose I could look at this like a vacation?”

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
